


A Kiss to Hold

by BarPurple



Series: Metal Fish [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 2018, F/M, First Date, Rumbelle Showdown, second round
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: A first anything typically makes him nervous, but a first date with Belle French? It’s a surprise he isn’t shaking like a leaf.





	A Kiss to Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Second Round Entry for Rumbelle Prompt Showdown 2018 under the pen name Metal Fish for the Prompts: bright lights big city; anticipation; lipstick

Robert Gold was feeling nervous. As he knotted his tie he tried to tell himself it was anticipation thrumming through his chest, but the tremble in his fingers proved that to be a lie. He was nervous, and with good reason, tonight he was going on a date with Belle French.

Belle had moved to Storybrooke last summer. Gold hadn’t paid much attention to the newcomer at first beyond a mild curiosity. People tended to leave Storybrooke for the big city, it was unusual for anyone to give up the excitement of New York or Boston to relocate to the sleepy little Maine town. Gold had done that exact thing years ago, but he’d been driven by a cynical ennui, a state of mind that didn’t apply to Belle who sparkled with joie de vivre that was infectious.

It had taken her less than a month to visit his shop on Main Street. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time that the bell above the door had rung to announce a resident of the town coming in for a casual browse. It was tourists who came into the shop to buy the antiques he traded in, the townsfolk only ever visited to complain about their rent or loans. He’d been wary of her friendly chatter, she must had been told of his reputation, must had been warned away from the cantankerous beast. It turned out she had heard all the rumours about him, but Belle would never let anyone make her mind up for her, so she had decided to get to know him for herself.

Honestly, he’d begun to fall for her from that first visit. Half an hour of engaging conversation and he was smitten. He’d tried to keep his feelings hidden, after all his track record with romance was terrible. Best not to wish for the moon, a friendship with Belle was more than he could have ever hoped for. Over the months as their friendship had grown he’d found himself questioning his decision, why should he hide his feelings for Belle? Maybe, just maybe his heart could take a chance.

He’d managed to ask her out on a date, without stammering like a fool, and if he’d had to sit down in the back of his shop with his head between his knees after she’d said yes that was nobody’s business but his own.

He looked in the mirror, the tie was as good as it was going to get, he tweaked his crisp white pocket square and blew out a shaky breath. Time to go, he’d be a little early to pick Belle up, but early was better than late.

During their conversations Gold had learned that Belle was not a fan of cut flowers. She said it was probably growing up in a florist’s shop that had put her off them. She found it sad that so many beautiful blooms ended up on the compost heap because they were no longer perfect enough to sell. He understood her point of view, but the social convention of giving flowers on a date was ingrained in him, so he’d found a compromise; a deep red silk rose. He brushed his fingers over the soft petals and hoped that she would like the gift.

Belle thanked him for the rose with a warm smile. She tucked it into her hair, and the sight of it gave him a giddy thrill, that she’d deemed his gift fitting enough to wear was surely a good sign for the success of their date. He’d booked a table for them at Toni’s, which was without a doubt the best restaurant in town. He was aware of the odd looks and side glances they received from other diners, but with a gentle touch of her hand Belle quelled any concerns that she was worried by what anyone else thought of their dining together.

Dinner got off to a slightly shaky start thanks to the waiter spilling a wine bottle on their table. Gold worried that the evening was spoiled before it had begun, but Belle had laughed it off saying it was nice for her not to be the clumsy one this evening. Toni had apologised and moved them to a dry table, a cosy little booth by the small stage, that meant they were sat very close together. It was a heady experience for Gold, until Belle came into his life he’d not realised how much he’d missed casual touches and human contact, now he was revelling in the sensations that came with Belle’s closeness.

Their conversation flowed easily as they laughed together and enjoyed their meal. When the lights dimmed, and the performers came out on to the stage Belle gave a surprised gasp, she’d not realised that there would be a show with dinner. This was part of the evening that Gold had felt very confident about from the start, Belle loved musicals and Toni’s house band were amazing at performing the big hits from stage and screen.

Gold spent most of the songs watching Belle’s face, she was sparkling with delight, and without doubt the most beautiful vision he had ever had the privilege to behold. When the opening of ‘Evermore’ from ‘Beauty and the Beast’ began Belle turned to face him, her eyes shining with joy and suddenly kissing her was the most natural thing in the world.

The melancholy ballad faded into the background as their lips met, softly and gently for the first time. The lights brightened, and they pulled apart to find the show was over and everyone was applauding. With shy smiles they joined in the appreciation for the performers. Belle leaned into him and rubbed a trace of her lipstick from his bottom lip. The clapping might have been for the band, but several people took note of the fact that the rumours of the pawnbroker and the librarian being more than friends were definitely true.

Standing on Belle’s doorstep Gold didn’t want the evening to end. 

“I scared I’ll wake up tomorrow and this will have only been a dream.”

It took courage for him to admit that to her, to show his feelings so plainly, but somehow bravery was easy with Belle. She’d reapplied her lipstick before they had left the restaurant, now it gleamed richly in the streetlights. She carefully plucked his pocket square free and pressed her lips to the fabric, leaving behind a perfect kiss mark. He shivered under her touch as she returned it to his pocket.

“Tomorrow morning you can look at that and know that I had a wonderful time with you, and I would very much like to do this again soon.”

They shared one final goodnight kiss before Belle stepped inside her house. Gold stood looking up at her window, his hand covering his breast pocket and the precious token held within.


End file.
